


Дрессировщица

by AhnYeongAh



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhnYeongAh/pseuds/AhnYeongAh
Summary: Начало сольной карьеры Клауд Найн в качестве укротительницы обезьян





	Дрессировщица

**Author's Note:**

> Пробный пост к какой-то ролёвке, ключ: Работа дрессировщицей в цирке до службы в ЧО

Клауд с тяжёлым вздохом открыла дверцу клетки. Пять лет она проработала помощницей укротителя львов, и когда ей наконец предложили собственный номер, сразу согласилась. Девушка уже представляла, как сильные хищники будут лежать у её ног в сиянии прожекторов и под аплодисменты восторженных зрителей, но её мечты рухнули под тяжестью суровой реальности: ей поручили обезьян. О-безь-ян. Этих мерзких, противных тварей! Которые, кстати, уже успели обнюхать Найн, счесть её неинтересной и завладеть блюдом с кормом. Девушка покрепче сжала кнут и приступила к дрессировке.

Вечером первого дня её пришлось отпаивать вином. На второй день полцирка сбежалось смотреть, как девушка пытается вырваться из крепких рук силача, чтобы спалить наглых подопечных к чёртовой матери. К концу месяца Клауд обзавелась новой причёской — волосы пришлось собирать в пучок, чтобы хоть как-то спасти их от внимания обезьян, — набором царапин на руках и — о ужас! — лице, командным голосом, от которого шарахались даже львы в соседнем вольере, и безграничным запасом терпения. Зато с макаками установилось шаткое сотрудничество, а номер был готов к показу.

Зрители были в восторге, коллеги поздравляли с началом сольной карьеры, гонорар превзошёл все ожидания, а самая юркая и умная обезьянка — Лау Джимин — сбежала из клетки и довела до истерики Энн, женщину-змею, которая посмела накануне нелестно высказаться о сценическом костюме Клауд.

Жизнь казалась настолько прекрасной, что Найн любила весь мир, даже обезьян. Ну, или по крайней мере одну из них.


End file.
